Talk:Taxes
Billing Fun Just an odd thing that happened to me the other day. My shop between Palmia and Noyel, serving as a stopoff/cargo hold(as they don't get sold, being trader only) between those two towns on account of the time traversing snow takes. When joining the thieves guild, I decided to leave the billings there so I could pay it off right away. Imagine my surprise when it turned out my little girl had managed to sell them, rendering it impossible to properly pay off my taxes! Hilarity ensued as karma continued to fall like a rock and keystone kops chased me to the ends of the world. Luckily I had a stock of engagement amulets and rings that I had been planning to save to finish the womanizer quest with, so I promptly married the little girl and crapped out some welfare-suckling progeny so as to avoid my bills, and joined the thieves guild the right way with my heir. I use 1.13 so this may be fixed in the latest.Leo Krupps 04:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) You can buy blank bill with small medals -Shwqa (Placed discussion on discussion page). --Soyweiser 09:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Another thing that happens with bills is that you can wish for them, and you'll recieve an item called Bill. I'm not sure if this works, but I do know that it doesn't have a tag on it. In fact, let me go test it right now. Dracious 00:06, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I just tested it, and it said "You pay 3 bills." Because I had 3 stacked bills. It only took one away from me, and It paid a bill. On second attempt, It said "You don't have to pay your bills yet." Time to go back to my castle and check the salary chest for the real bill, and see if I can pay it. Dracious 00:10, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Interesting. It tells me I don't have to pay my tax yet when I try to pay the actual bill. How about that? Dracious 00:13, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Well that is not so surprising, you can't pay your bill with the amount on it because you already used a unmarked bill for that. Have you also tested if the amount paid is the same as the amount due? Or was there a added fee for using a unmarked bill? Also the 'you pay 3 bills' message when only one is used seems to be a small message formatting bug. I think it would be best if you would list this on the bug forum. :I hope I read your post correctly, but you had only one bill to pay right? If you have multiple bills to pay at once (say 3) and you have 4 unmarked bills could you find out how it works? (Examine if, multiple bills are used at once, which bill is paid first (the oldest or the newest, or a random one), and if all your bills are paid at once, but you don't have enough money to pay all bills (say you can only pay 2 out of 3). What happens then? :Also, if you reply to a previous post, it is best to add a : before the message line. This adds a indentation to your message. (Just like this one). But you should only use that on talk pages. :Another question, which version are you using? I'm using 1.13, perhaps it is best if we list this on our user pages. (We should create some sort of wiki guideline about it). There could be differences between different versions. We really need a page on that one.--Soyweiser 09:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I refuse to update from 1.13. Also, on second test, EXACTLY one month later, it used up the other two bills and said, "You pay two bills". Wtf is going on? Dracious 16:53, 19 September 2008 (UTC)